Turtledove talk:Community Portal
hey Redem, I got us op status! go us! -Baiter Also, check out the talk page for Islands in the Stream -Baiter great - Redem Another IP address blocked. Probably the same spammer tho. -Baiter Hey Baiter thanks for the nice entry abot me-Raylan ^.^ -Baiter Hey new guy, you should post here! Thanks for your contributions to Turtlewiki. -Baiter Dear everyone! look what I learned! you can sign your name by putting four ~ in a row. That hyperlinks it to your page and puts a date on it. I'd seen it before, but not understood how it was done. So I'm going to try and sign my name this way now. Watch, I bet it works this time too... Baiter 02:04, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Hey thats pretty cool ill try that now Raylan2 02:16, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Hey it worked! Raylan2 02:17, 20 January 2006 (UTC) thank for the entry too(I know it's late) - redem What time zone is this site on i can never figure that one out. Raylan2 00:46, 21 January 2006 (UTC) approximatively 4-5 hours after mine (east coast of North america presently 19:49) Thanks that was really bugging me. Raylan2 00:53, 21 January 2006 (UTC) Goodnite Canada. 24.168.26.204 02:11, 21 January 2006 (UTC) Have anyone seen the recent article on wikipedia on the southern victory?(second-mexican war and World War I in timeline-191) I think it will be hard to be more complete than that. Unless we nearly copy our style off the real world war I and II article of wikipedia (Maybe that isn't as crazy as it sound ha ha ;) --Redem 21:21, 27 January 2006 (UTC) Ok here's another little update on my activity, I've recently got my hand on the WorldWar series (all 4 book) and started examine them throughtly I'll write as much as I can feel free to correct me. --Redem 03:31, 29 January 2006 (UTC) Update bits : Hum I have been trying to do an info box template but for christ sake I can't put it on, maybe it's the name thing...but anyway...if any of you know how to do it please tell me. (I wanna do template!) --Redem 02:33, 4 February 2006 (UTC) Suggestion Please put your suggestion here. That is a pretty big article. However I think that we have done very well here and we have a good amount of that detail in all of our smaller articles. The article on the Second Great War in wikipedia is huge. Raylan2 21:35, 27 January 2006 (UTC) I don't know what's best. I'd like to have a wiki that we've created ourselves, but to not make it as good as we can just for that reason seems awful prideful. Baiter 17:53, 28 January 2006 (UTC) This is an issue that needs to be resolved. Just wondering have other wikicities established a policy about stuff like that? Raylan2 21:18, 28 January 2006 (UTC) Additional Issue Our articles have a lot of problems with tenses. How should we handle it? Was Molotov leader of the USSR or is he? Is Sam Yeager alive at the end of the series, or was he? or Will he be? Hard to say, hard to say. Suggestions? Me, I think we should write everything in past tense - "Jake Featherson became leader of the CSA, and his policies included..." Baiter 05:12, 31 January 2006 (UTC) I think that we should put all articles in the past tence. We could put some in the present tence, but that would be harder if we learned more things about the subjects later on. Raylan2 18:23, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Good job Baiter! The fight against the spammers continues. Raylan2 02:21, 3 February 2006 (UTC) I try Baiter 16:45, 3 February 2006 (UTC) Do you think we should "publicise" about the wiki on "videssos · Harry Turtledove Mailing List" I think there the one who started it thought I'm not sure they know it's still active (Just prefered to take my precaution I just hate humiliating lost!) --Redem 00:36, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Sure, we could use someone who knows about the Videssos Cycle writing here. But comment on my below question about SM Stirling! Baiter 18:14, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Well I am starting to run out of ideas for articles, any suggestions? SM Stirling Anybody read this article I wrote? S.M. Stirling? What's the deal with him? Are he and Turtledove room-mates or what? on every Turtledove book there s a comment by Stirling and vice versa. And in Stirling's book Conquistadors, he makes fun of degrees in Byzantine history, clearly a jab at Turtledove. It's crazy! They even write about the same things, altho with very different styles. Baiter 21:44, 4 February 2006 (UTC)